1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a copying machine, and, in particular, to an electrophotographic copier having a detachable photoreceptor unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electrophotographic copier generally includes a photosensitive member, which is first charged to a predetermined polarity uniformly and then exposed to an original light image to form an electrostatic latent image on the photosensitive member, which is then developed typically by toner to form a visible toner image. The thus formed toner image is then transferred to a sheet of paper and fixed thereto to form a permanent copy image. The photosensitive member is typically provided in the form of a drum or an endless belt. It is often required that the photosensitive member be replaced with a new one for various reasons, such as maintenance. If the photosensitive member is provided rigidly, the replacement operation will be difficult and time-consuming. In order to allow to carry out the replacement of photosensitive members with ease and free of danger to impart any damages, there has been a need to develop a novel copier having a detachable photosensitive member unit.